


Crime Time

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, Mob Boss Bucky, Murder, Organized Crime, Police Officer Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When his small mechanic shop is vandalized Tony doesn't have enough money to fix it. His break comes when notorious Mob Boss The Winter Soldier offers him the money he needs. In exchange all Tony has to do is let The Soldier and his husband fuck him when neither wants to be the receiver. Where will this lead him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Can you tell me what happened?" The cop asks and Tony sighs. This will be the third time he's had to run through it.

"I got a call this morning from Peter, my assistant. He had come in earlier today and opened the shop like normal. Only when he did, he found the place had been trashed. Completely destroyed. So I came in and called you," says and the guy's partner comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"Okay Sam. I think we've got everything we can from here. Let's poke around at the other shops. See if anyone saw anything. Think you can keep people from disturbing the crime scene?" The blonde cop asks.

"Yeah, they busted our equipment pretty good. It all needs to be replaced and that's a lot of money that I don't have. We'll probably be shut down for a while," Tony says wanting to sound snappish but by the end of the sentence he just sounds sad.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter says softly a frown on his face.

"Hey kid. Why don't you head home. There's nothing we can do here and...maybe searching for a new summer job won't be such a bad idea," Tony says softly and the blonde cop looks at him sadly and Tony bristles. He doesn't want pity. He wants the guy that did this strung up and bled of every cent he has to fix this.

The cops leave and Peter is close behind them and Tony sits at his station staring at the scraps of metal scattered around the room. Someone had methodically taken apart all his machines then mangled and bent every piece so it couldn't be put back together. 

Tony sits there in silence for what feels like minutes but he knows has to be longer because he's pulled out of his thoughts by his ringing phone. He answers it and there's a muffled noise on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Anthony Stark?" The voice says.

"Yes," Tony says carefully not knowing what's going on is making him anxious.

"I represent someone who has come to understand the current issues and trouble surrounding your business. He would like to offer some help to you," the voice says.

"Who's your employer?" Tony asks tentatively. He could use the money. His shop needs to get fixed or he'll have to go back to being a...

Tony shakes his head and bites the inside of his cheek. He's put that part of his life behind him. There's no need to bring it up once again.

"My employer will only agree to meet in person with you at an agreed upon location," the man says.

"Let me get this straight. Your employer somehow knows that my place of business was vandalized. That I don't have the money to fix it. Won't tell me who they are. And wants me to meet them somewhere away from my store? Is your employer a serial killer?" Tony asks voice a little higher than he would like.

The man on the other end chuckles. “No, but his work is such that allowing people to know his location at any given time would be very dangerous,” The voice says and Tony bites into his lower lip. He needs the money...but this could be a really bad situation...but would dying be as bad as the slow descent into poverty and eventual homelessness that awaits him if he can’t get his shop running again quickly.

“Alright, when and where do I meet him?” Tony asks. The man gives him the address of a nightclub about a ten minute walk and gives him that exact amount of time to get there. Probably so Tony doesn’t have any time to tell anyone or leave a note. 

Tony shoots a quick text to Rhodey as he locks his shop up and then walks as fast as he can to the club. There’s no line and no bouncer. The place looks like it hasn’t opened yet. Tony checks his phone and there’s a text waiting telling him to go around the back and into the alley. Tony swallows and does as it says chanting over and over in his head how stupid he is being right now and how if he dies it’s all his dumbass fault. The back door is open and Tony walks in and feels around for anything he can use as a weapon should this situation turn bad. His searching hand finds a pair of scissors and slips them into the pocket of his jeans and then pulls his shirt over the handle of the scissors to hide them from sight. 

Tony walks through the hall towards a brightly colored curtain and peeks behind it and sees a man sitting at the desk located there. The desk is angled so that the person behind the desk sees him the moment he peeks through and Tony freezes.

"Good morning Mr. Stark, please have a seat," the man says and Tony sits down, hands on his thighs.

"My name is James Barnes. But, you know me better by the name The Winter Soldier," the man says and Tony feels his stomach sink. The Winter Soldier is the most ruthless mob boss in New York. He rules with an iron hand, literally, and doesn't take no for an answer from anyone.

And he wants to help Tony with money problems.

Tony is fucked.

His reaction must show on Tony’s face because The Mob Boss says, “I take it you know who I am,” with a smirk.

“Y...yeah I have heard of you,” Tony says.

“Good. Now, I have heard that your shop was damaged. Allow me to offer you a little...help to pay for the fixing of your business,” The Boss says.

“And what’s in it for you?” Tony asks suspiciously.

“I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement,” he purrs.

“Like free mechanic work?” Tony asks wanting to make sure that he heard the innuendo right and that hopefully he didn’t understand it properly.

“I was thinking of other types of services,” Barnes says.

“You mean sex,” Tony says stomach tied in a knot.

“Yes, for me and my husband. Sometimes neither of us feel like being the receiver. That would be your job. To take what we give you,” Barnes says.

“You...and your husband?” Tony asks.

“Yes,” Barnes says and Tony swallows.

“Who is your husband?” Tony asks and he hears footsteps behind him and turns.

“That would be me,” the blonde cop from earlier says coming into the room and Tony swallows when he realizes just how muscular these men are and how he could take a step and be dead before his foot ever touched the ground.

He said it before and he’ll say it again, he is fucked.

Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you want me to be your personal hooker,” Tony says arms neatly folded his lap but he’s ready to grab the scissors if he has to.

He’ll do whatever he has to if it means making it out of here alive. 

“That’s so vulgar. We prefer friend with benefits,” The Cop says and comes into the room to give Barnes a kiss.

“Why bother to clean up the terms? We both know I will be letting you fuck me for the money to fix up my shop,” Tony says. 

“I mean we could have sex without the money,” Barnes says grinning ear to ear as the cop gives him a light slap on the arm.

“You were right Stevie he is pretty,” Tony hears Barnes mutter and Tony feels his cheeks heat up a little.

“Look, we’ll all have established safewords, we’ll talk about kinks beforehand. But for now we will find a contractor and get in touch with them for you,” Barnes says and Tony watches as the cop, Steve, circles around behind him to run his fingers over Tony's wrists. No doubt imagining what his handcuffs will look like around them.

"I don't think I ever said that I was going to accept the offer," Tony says flinches as Steve pulls the scissors from his pocket.

"Looks like we underestimated you. Are you really going to say no to such a generous deal?" Steve says putting the scissors on the desk and Tony considers what they are offering. Would what he would have to do for them any worse than what he would have to do without them? What he had to do to make money for his shop.

"Just you two?" Tony asks and they nod looking at him curiously.

"Just us," Barnes says.

"I...if I say no you'll stop? If you ask me to go somewhere I get to tell someone?"

"I can promise the first one. We will honor safe words, signs and the color system," Steve says.

"The second condition is a little harder. Due to my work it is very important that people don't know where I am going to be at any given time. It's a safety precaution," Barnes says.

"Then no. I am not going anywhere unless someone I know and trust knows where I am going to be," Tony says arms crossed over his chest.

"You drive a hard bargain Mr. Stark," Barnes says with a grin. 

"I am not ending up dead in some ditch just because I decided to be a hooker for a mob boss," Tony says.

"Can you not use that word? It's disrespectful to sex workers," Steve says looking upset.

"Really. You're a cop and married to a mob boss and you draw the line at calling sex workers hookers? Really? That's where you draw your moral line?" Tony says arms crossed.

"What can I say? My mama raised a respectful boy," Steve says.

"But not a boy good at listening. I was calling myself a hooker. I refer to others as sex workers," Tony says.

"I...that's worse. That makes me feel bad for you, that you have to insult yourself," Steve says.

"Get used to it. But my condition stands. I'm not doing this unless I can tell someone where I am going. He's in the Air Force. It's not like he can come kick your asses," Tony says and he can see Barnes considering it.

"Bucky…" Steve warns but it looks like Barnes has his mind made up.

"Fine you can tell him but only him and you cannot give my name. You can leave a note in your apartment with our names on it and then tell him where you're going but that's it. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah we do," Tony says.

“Great, you can sit and have a drink at the bar while we find a trustworthy contractor. Later tonight you can join us in our private booth,” Barnes says and Steve shows him to the bar. Standing behind it is a man in a tight purple shirt is mixing drinks.

“Hey Steve,” he says.

“Hey Clint, this is Tony. I want you to take care of him,” Steve says and settles Tony down and then moves back behind the curtain with Barnes.

"Hey, I'm Clint. What can I get you?"

"Water, I'm Tony," Tony says softly.

"Listen...I've been where you are. Not with Bucky and Steve but one of their enforcers. Thor. I was in need of a place to stay. Thor bought me an apartment and paid my rent until I showed Bucky that I was able to make drinks. They'll treat you right. They aren't bad people," Clint says.

"What happened when you paid the money back in full?" Tony asks.

"They gave me the option to go and forget they even existed or stay on as their full time bartender. I make more money than I ever have and the people here are all pretty cool," Clint says cleaning one of the glasses.

"They aren't going to make me do anything in front of other people...right?"

"Nah. First they wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to do. Second exhibition is not one of their kinks. If you were seeing Loki? Probably but he's visiting his and Thor's mother," Clint says handing over the water.

"What did you do before Thor?"

"I lived and worked in the circus," Clint says and people begin to bustle around the club getting things ready to open.

"Exciting," Tony says and Clint grimaces.

"Yeah. Anyway you might wanna head up to their private room on the second floor. Unless you want to mingle with the party goers."

"Thanks for the warning," Tony says and grabs his water and goes up the stairs and to the thick oak door that says private on it. 

He can hear voices and he swallows and takes a deep breath and walks in.


End file.
